The world of my wife
by Shidesu13
Summary: As severa travels from one world to another, Tsubaki finds out the reason his wife was in the invisible war supporting the white-haired man, a story about KamuixCaeldori and SelenaxTsubaki, expect fluff, lemon, some drama and humor
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooo, you should be wondering why is this fanfiction here when there is other right? Well, to tell you the true guys….i was… unpleased for the last months for this fanfictions, for some reason after reading and reading over and over again this fic, I had this feeling that in some way it was….empty**

 **Empty, words but without feeling, or emotions, just words without my style…..so in the end i had to do something about it, and the answer to that is this whole chapter, of course there are parts that are left exactly as the original chapters, but only because they were supposed to be like that, but most of the chapter is modified and you should notice it, so i hope there is a better answer in this new chapter that in the old one, at least I can say that somewhat i struggled with some of the first parts of the story.**

 **Anyway, there are a lot of stuff to talk about, but for now, enjoy the chapter, we´ll see at the end of it**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Untold world of my wife (Remake chapters 1 & 2, chapter 3 the next week)**

It has been a while, too much time actually, almost a year since Lord Kamui had ended the war and crowned as the new King of the Vallite Kingdom, ending the rule of a mad dragon drowned in his deafening solitude and grief that was sealed so long ago and was the responsible of what happened in Hoshido and Nohr, but finally after a hard, long and unpredictable war, they won the peace they wanted, and Tsubaki knew it

How could he not want it? After fighting so much, the perfect Pegasus Knight knew how hard they worked to achieved it, then what was the feeling in his chest? Maybe, maybe was because how his lovely wife put it, the lovely mercenary had always a way of showing her affection, sometime she was cute and tender, others times however, she made him crazy, and this time, the way her lips curved when she pronounced the words that made his heart race were n better in such times, not that they were bad, but out of place after all what happened.

' _You have to meet my parents, after all, i promised to visit them as soon as i can"_ _she said playing with her thumbs, with a face filled with melancholy "_

Maybe it was the way she put it, when they married, Selena said that their parents were…well, a war destroyed her family, she was a strong willed woman, orphan at such tender age, only with her younger sister and the memories of their parents to fill the void in their hearts and dry the tears off their faces, in a way, Tsubaki understood her pain

At first, he thought they would just visit a graveyard in a barren land somewhere far away of Nohr, perhaps beyond the vast sea? Or in other far away land that he never saw before in the back of his Pegasus?

Instead of that, there were some….revelations after they left the castle of Hoshido, first of all, Laslow and Odin were coming too, it was normal? After knowing that they were friends, it was logical that they didn't wanted to left her to do the long way back home alone

Except she wasn't alone

She was with him, her husband! The man she married in the castle of Lord Kamui, she swear to never hid something from him, or do something that would wound him except….except….

Selena wasn't her name, her real name

Of course it wasn't her real name! The man deadpanned mentally several times in his mind, she lived in Nohr, a place where sharing a name would be the last mistake of a person, after some months after the birth of their daughter, she revealed in her sleep that her name was Severa, and it was a really surprising discovering, after she called the name of other person in her nightmares trying to reach a person that wasn't there in her bed, it when she revealed that she wasn't alone, that she had a younger sister that was the world for her.

After a really long and tiring talk with her, she convinced him to no reveal anything unnecessary, that she had her reasons, but that there would be a time when everything was clear, that he could see the big picture, and finally, after a year, the time arrived, they needed to go to the Woods in the limits of the Nohrian territory

A portal, to be exactly, a bridge of light that they used to move to other world

Unlike the dragon gates or the deeprealms, Severa said that it was safe to use it, no matter what, if they ever wanted, they could come back to visit their daughter without any problem, they wouldn't over-age in months, it was just another portal to move to another world, the carefree way Severa said it was…..terrifying, it was almost normal for her, not only her, but the others, what was more surprising, was the way Od- Owain´s wife, Lady Elise and Inigo´s Wife, Felicia accepted and followed them close behind, to reach a place they never were before.

The moment they arrived to the Woods he was nervous, when he saw how they would move from world to worlds was something that he never expected, a giant marble door covered with gold, silver and the sculptures or "brands" that he didn't recognized, all the artistic work in the door gleamed and seemed to incite the travelers to enter, perhaps it was a trick of the "Anna" guarding the door? And what Anna, he knew the "old" Anna in Kamuis Castle, but this one was odd….if their whole family had a concept of normal, with strange clothes and strange coins in her desk, she received with a smile in her face, and after a few exchange of words, she let all of them cross the world, the first steep he took was like the first time he entered to Kamui´s castle.

For seconds, Tsubaki couldn't describe the world surrounding him, felling dull and weak, he attempted to stood as the smell of the fresh grass filled his nose,

They were no longer in the woods after severals minutes floating just in the sea of light, what was worse, he lost sight of his wife in the middle of the process, attempting to reach her arm he instead grabbed something way to different of what he expected.

The thing in his hands where the blades of grass in a green plain, and what was more, he wasn't himself anymore, or better said, he wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, the once uniform of the Pegasus knights was gone, in its place, he was wearing a simple blue and white shirt with brown pants, with what looked like a pair of boots, even his nagitana was gone, after a few more seconds, looking around, it was similar history with the others.

Lady Elise was wearing a fashionable black long dress, with black socks and shoes, with a yellow ribbon in her middle section, her twin tails were intact, but any Brand or sign of the Nohrian people was gone as well, even the smallest deailt was missing, including the fabric that she used in her long twin-tails and was what curious, her staff and tome were intact, Felicia in the other hand, was a mess

The pinkette was trying in vain to cover her now exposed legs in sheer embarrassment, her maid suit was replaced for a very short single black and White dress, after a second look however, he recognized or in this case, "reafirmed" that the clumsy maid was wearing a variation of the maid uniform, perhaps the one of that world? The dress was revealing her slender legs and shoulders, his ponytail was gone, meaning that her hair was free and waving with the movements of the soft breeze, breeze that didn't make it easy to cover herself

"Hey! What´s the deal? C´mon" Tsubaki recognized that voice, looking to his left side, was his wife and friends, with different clothes and traits, even if he knew how the hero outfit or class looked like, it was strange, it wasn't the same outfit of the Nohrian military, but instead, leaving out the plates and shields that were on their shoulders, they were only wearing a single small shield on their right arm, without much steel armor, what was more curious, Severa hair unlike the others, was different.

"S-Selena! Y-your hair" Tsubaki pointed at her, impressed for her color change, she loved her red hair, but now, that White-haired woman looked fiercer, her crimson eyes stood out and the way the wind waved her hair was the loveliest thing he ever saw

"I-Its Severa, you d-dumbass" She looked away, with a pink cheeks and with a faint smile for the dumbfounded expression on his face "O-Or wh-what? You dont like my natural hair? Is that?" her mood quickly changed,

"Ah…..N-No, is not that…is….is lovely" Severa blushed more, with a frown, but a small smile on her lips

"Pretty words won't get you anywhere mister!...b-but thank you"

As she helped him to stand, Tsubaki noticed the change in the place, they were in a plain, yes, but in some way it was…..different, even the air was somewhat strange for him, instead of the air of the Nohrian blacksmiths or the fresh air of the Sakura´s tres, the air had a faint smell of morning dew combined with the gentle breeze of the wind.

They were definitely in other place unknown for the Pegasus rider, as a person who spent most of his life riding a Pegasus, he knew it.

As they moved forward, it was impressive how similar the land was, the rivers, the hills and even some villages, it was really another world? It was too similar too Hoshido, well, almost to similar, instead to see the same wooden houses with the Hoshido style, they were made of stone and something between Cyrkensia and Nohr architecture, but the people they encountered, they weren't wearing nothing similar to what was Nohrian outfits, the food, the manners, even the coin and products were too different, the next days they traveled across the land was something similar, no matter how far they traveled, apparently all the villages they visited were ruled below the same banner, a blue flag with a White image, similar to a rain drop, the only similar thing, and what was strange at the same time, was when they encountered the same Anna sisters in their shops, Tsubaki wondered if the family were really humans, to have a family so extended not only to fill most of the most important shops of two nations, but across others worlds as well, their influence should be a fearsome one.

As they continued, Tsubaki thought that their journey would meet a halt when after a week, they were outside of what was a giant Palace, even more tall and wide that the same Hoshido Castle in the capital, but when Severa and her friends were saw at the entrance for the guards, instead of kicking them out of the doors, they left them go inside, Tsubaki couldn't believe it, could it be that his wife was a princess in another world? Or something like a noble? For Felicia and Elise faces, they were thinking the same

When they entered the Royal grounds, for their never ceasing surprise, the maids and guards were happy to see the trio finally back, looking around, he could appreciate the banners and paintings on the walls, with faces of numerous women and men, blue, green, red, orange and even a White haired one, for their clothes and armor, he suspected that were war heroes, but strangely, the paintings were too new, looking around, he saw something that catch his eye, maybe was a delusion, maybe it was melancholy, but a picture was too familiar, too similar to..…he tried to get closer, just to be grabbed for his hand and pulled to the opposite direction, surprised for the sudden touch, he turned to see a red haired girl, a little shorter than him, the curious thing was the big smile on her face

"Heya! Nice to meet you!" she said with a big smile "You must be Sev especial *ejem* 'friend'" although he would be polite with everyone, there was a strange hint of….. familiarity with this girl, her hair was not only red, but crimson pure as a red rose.

"O-Oh, hello, the pleasure is mine, my name is Tsubaki" He hesitated for a brief moment before greeting the girl who was still tugging his arm.

"Tsubaki?" the girl raised an eyebrow "Tsubaki…..weird name, are you from Chon´sin maybe? Sev reashy shought a guy frhos shere?" the rest of her words were lost when Severa pinched the girl cheeks, with a red blush

"Is Severa, not only Sev, and he´s not just an especial friend, he´s-"

"Before that…." The girl extended her hands in front of her, for a moment they were silent, the only one that could understand the girl action was Severa herself, Tsubaki knew this because she was the only one without a confused look in her face

"….Really? after all this time, the only thing you can think is that?" Severa grunted as Morgan looked somewhat disappointed and with doggie eyes

"…Pretty please Sevy?"She pleaded as Severa sighed

"You know, i went to another war, no to a beach or for vacation trip" she grunted, but searched for something in her pouch, after a few seconds, she took out some Nohrian candies with some souvenirs

"Yay! You do care!" Morgan exclaimed as she hugged her and started devouring the candies.

"Oh! Severa, j-just in time" another woman interrupted their chat, a woman with a long cobalt dress, followed for a pair of guards, just when she was about to reach them, the poor woman tripped and crashed in front of them, the guards panicked and tried to help the woman to her feet, for the nervous smiles of Severa and the girl, maybe it was something common

"Auntie Sumia, a-are you alri-" again, she was cut off when the woman took her hands with a smile

"We can chat later Severa, right now, you must visit them, is….is been almost a month since…." At first, Severa didn´t get what the woman wanted to said, but when she glanced over the red haired girl, Severa jaw dropped in panic

"A-Already? I m-mean, i think is a little late…but then i couldn't have arrive in a worse time!"

"O hush Severa, you know they will be happy to see you again….it has been three years without a word from you"

Severa bit her lip, and with a quick glance to Inigo and Owain, they understood what she wanted to said, they quickly took their wife's hands and with whispered something Tsubaki couldn't heard, and before he could ask, they left them behind

"Come on Sev! You wouldnt believe how the little shou ish sho shappy" Again the red haired girl was interrupted in the same way

"Fine, Fine, just be quiet for a moment….he…." Severa looked at Tsubaki "He…still don't know"

"Eh?" Sumia and the girl replied in unison

"Wh-Whatever" she took her husband hand and they started to walk away "I´ll see you in a while, AND NO A SINGLE WORD TO THE OTHERS!"

Hand in hand, they walked in the hallways, Tsubaki really wanted to ask what was happening, everything was going so fast, he wanted to know what was happening, but every time he was about to ask, there were always a maid, Butler or some random noble that stopped them to congratulate them, unfortunately, they never said for what

"Severa wait" Tsubaki finally spoke, strangely, she obeyed, stopping in front of a door, with a quick glance, he look that at the top of the door, the word "infirmary" was written, Severa was looking the signboard with a knot in her throat "Severa…..what is happening? Is….is everything alright?"

"….yeah…."

Tsubaki witnessed something weird, she was always so confident of herself on the battlefield, she was a proud but sweet girl, filled with courage and strength, and in fact, those same traits were the main reason why he fell in love with her, and the reason seeing her crying with a smile on her face was something very rare

"Severa…" he gently wiped the falling tears, she sniffed and cleaned her cheeks with her sleeve

"S-Sorry, Sorry…. Is just….gawds, i must look like an idiot right now" she said cleaning her face with her palm

"….no….i dont think so….." she made her look at him "i know that you suffered a lot…that´s why i want to know what´s happening, i want to know why you´re crying, i want to support you….."

"….Thanks…and….and im sorry for no telling you what´s going on…..but, only when you see it, you'll understand….."

With one last smile shared between the two, Severa placed her hand on the knob of the door, with a slow and deep breath, finally she opened the door

….In seconds, to Tsubaki, everything make sense….well almost everything, it was confusing, but at the same time, it was logical, for her wife behavior, when she opened the door, he was blinded for the light for a few seconds, then an image that he could swear he saw before, in the large bed of the room, a woman with long hair was gently playing with one baby, aside of her, was a man making silly face at the infant.

What was weird, was their faces

The woman had a long red hair, with a gentle smile and wearing maternity clothes, for her face, it was clear that the baby in her arms was recently born, in the other hand, the man was wearing a purple coat with golden strings, White haired, the smile on his face was genuine.

For the first seconds, the same image in Vallite crossed his mind, the image of Lord Kamui and Caeldori, Tsubaki Daughter, how she was gently holding their firstborn, the little Kanna, after Tsubaki eyes adjusted to the new light, the image slightly melted, in their places, an little older Caeldori and Lord Kamui figure replaced their places.

He sighed, it would be hard, very hard to explain back home, but now, he understood Severa loyalty to lord Kamui, why in the invisible war she followed him, and when Caeldori confessed her feeling for the young Lord, why Severa was glowing with happiness, how she said that Caeldori and Lord Kamui were the very same image of perfection, after seeing that scene in the room, he understood her reasons, they werent just empty words or flattery, in fact, it was true, across time and space, the love the couple shared was in fact, simply perfect, he couldn't be prouder to have a perfect girl as Caeldori, and couldnt be more relieved to know that no matter what happened after, she would never be alone.

"S-Severa?" Tsubaki opened his eyes, in the first place, he didnt even noticed when he closed them, but his thoughts were stopped when the woman in the bed called his wife name "I-Is that you?"

"Severa" it was the man turn to ask, both of them looked at the girl with big smiles "You´re finally back!"

"Y-Yes…..i´m finally home…..Mother…..Daddy" Severa said with a faint smile and with a slight blush "...i'am finally home)

* * *

"Mmmm?" Caeldori looked at one of the windows, trying to find the source of the noise, but the only thing she could see was a single robin singing in the frame of the window, a few moments later, another two bird joined his song, Caeldori smiled, it was weird to see those birds at that time of the year, seeing their beautiful feathers just a few weeks before the start of the autumn was a sign of good luck in Vallite, who weather wasn't bad, but their autumn and Winters could be more cold that in Hoshido, the giggling of a certain baby made her look down again "Oh? What´s the matter Airi? You like the sound of the birds?" She gently said as she was nursing the small infant, another pair of giggles was her answer.

It has been almost a year since they defeated Anakantos and Kamui was crowned the new King of Valla, almost a year since her mother and father left, and her child was 5 months old, it was a shame, Selena would love to see her new grandchildren, of course she loved Kanna, the red haired dragon was the joy and pride of them, but since she gave birth to another child, it was always a joyful occasion to see a new spark of life, especially when they noticed that the base color of their child was red, a red color that slowly transformed to White at the tip her strands, the contrast was beautiful when she opened her crimsom eyes.

"Well, i see she´s in a good mod today" another voice commented, Caeldori blushed a little, of course, her husband had seen every part of her, but someone seeing how she was feeding her baby was always embarrassing, especially for her humble bust, regardless, she smiled

"Geez Kamui, you know what i thing about"

"Yes, about me seeing how you love our child, i know, i know" the young King chuckled "Sorry, if you want I can always leave if you´re to uncomfortable"

"Please, the only one that can make me uncomfortable is….."

"Camilla?" Caeldori nodded, to tell the true, Camilla was one of the most trusted and clingy persons, especially with Midori, Kanna and of course, her new niece Airi, even if she was pregnant as well with her second child, she offered a lot of time to nurse their child until she gave birth, and of course, the 'bountiful harvest of Nohr' as Kanna referenced once was a delicate subject "Ah ha ha, don't worry, right now, she must be with Kanna and Midori in Hoshido, preparing everything for our visit.

"I know, i know…is just….. i wanted mother to be here right now…..i feel is just a little unfair" Kamui sighed, it was true, Subaki family knew about Selena and of course about Caeldori, the perfect daughter of the Perfect Father, indeed, it was true that presenting their new child to her grandmother instead of her mother first left in their mouths a bad taste, but if they travelled to Hoshido in a few weeks before the start of the autumn, the fresh and cold air in Valla would make it impossible to take out both his wife and child to visit them, and for the delicate health of her grandmother, was the same thing around "Imagine if father found out, he would be…"

"Devastated?" Kamui asked, but instead of another nod, he saw his wife shook her head

"…..no, well, maybe a little upset, but im no afraid of what he´s going to say, i fear for you dear"

Kamui flinched for her comment, with cold sweat, he remembered the day when Subaki discovered the relationship her daughter and the General of the army had, the gentle and always smiling guy turned to be a fearsome foe in the training field, with a frown similar that Oboro always used against their enemies, and worse when he told the pegasus knight that his sweet little girl was waiting his child, that same day Kamui discovered how many ways a man can twist his wrists without broking them, but letting them unusable for doing anything, the funny thing was that they expected that behavior from Selena, not from him, unlike her husband, Selena cried tears of joy when she heard their love confession, their wedding and of course Kanna birth (even if the mercenary thought nobody noticed it)

"Come on sweetheart, you know how your father, surely he wouldn't mind, he didn't said anything when he left with your mother" Caeldori nervously curved her lips up, now sweating and looking away of her husband eyes "…..you…..you told him right? Right?"

She was still looking at the window "L-Look Kamui! What a beautiful birds! They are called robin´s, for their beautiful shade of red, in Nohr are th-"

"Oh gods….you….you didn't told him, did you?"

"…..funny thing…..i was, kinda sick, and yes, for your fault"

"H-Hey! You were the one that-"

"Shh! She´s trying to sleep" Kamui raised an eyebrow at that comment, he slowly approached to see how the little baby was yawning and when she spotted her father, she raised her little arms, chuckling, Caeldori handed the child to her husband, who slowly rock the baby, who cuddle in her father chest, in minutes, she was deeply asleep "Awww…she´s so cute when she want her papa" Caeldori whispered, making him now blush, almost four years of relationship, as crazy and short was, she always knew how to make him feel embarrassed, he left her baby carefully making sure to not waking her up in her crib, and covering her, he slowly returned to his wife side, leaving the chair where he sat take his whole weight in disbelief and tiredness "Well then, how was your day?"

Kamui held his replied under the hand covering his mouth, normally, he would discard any kind of troubles in the day, but that day was particulary upseting "Where to beging? there were some problems with the border countries, there are still some people that dont want to be ruled by a King that is younger than them, Rhatja is still spying on, shes getting in my nerves every time that i tried to take something from the kitchen and she always remind me that i have others things to do, and of course, another pair of noble women of Nohr came to 'confess their eternal love for me', how they fell in love the first time our eyes "met" back in the Krakenburg castle, you know, the typical day"

"Oh? Eternal love? And why were they so eager to be with you?"

"Just the same problem, they insist that a King need a second or even a third wife to prove his power over his subjects" he groaned at the thought of having other woman trying to take advance of his position "Even though they don't know about my dragon form and every time they met Kanna, they cant stand her for more than 10 minutes.

"Really? One could thought that defeating an all-powerful dragon was enough to prove your station" Caeldori stood up, he was about to do the same, but her sat in his lap, leaving her hand on his cheek "But, if you really want another wife, i can alwa-"

"Please don't" Kamui took her hand "We discussed this before, maybe Garon and Sumeragi took a lot of wife's, but i only need you and only you, the only women i desire to wake up every morning in my arms, are my wife and daughter, well, in this case with my two daughters"

"Is that so? I'm glad" Caeldori said, approaching her lips to his "in that case, i think i have to keep the good work, just to make sure you don't change your mind" she finally pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around her neck and pushing her lips even closer than his, after a few moments, she finally let go the tender Kiss with a shade of red in her cheeks "…..I love you"

"And i love you too, my dear love" Kamui said as he carried her wife, bridal way to the bed, if there was something he enjoyed, was to rest for a little while held by the tender arms and sweet fragrance of his wife, the best part of being a King wasn't the power or titles, instead, the humble and loving hold of his wife that supported him every time when he reached his limit, without a doubt, that was what made him feel as the ruler of the world

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND IS DONE!**

 **So, what do you think? This time is for sure, so dont worry about any other re-start**

 **So, there are some things i need to say, first of all, thanks for taking your time for reading this fic, i really appreciate that you're taking your time for reading again this story (after saying that it was a rework of other of my Works) so, please feel free to add this to your favorites, leave your review or any other thing that you think would be useful, all comments are read and taken in consideration.**

 **Second, yeah, you guys are making my year in a lot of ways, interesting, as you may know (if you follow my work) in the fic of the fated dragon, there was a poll for the next girl that would appear, and for some reason, the chosen one is not only one, but two, Kagero and Flora to be precise, now, just to be sure, there´s still time to vote for your favorite, so please, you have until the end of the month to choose the lucky one! You only have one month, you can find the poll in my account, so please vote!**

 **And…..i think thats all, thanks again for reading this work, please leave your reviews, comments and any idea or comment behind, until the next time guys!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Nice to be back :v**

 **Ok, i know that this story had a reaaaaaaaaaally long hitaus, but since the others will take a little while until they´re as i want to be, i decided to bring this old shorts stories from the back of my notes :v**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoy this new chapter, again, sorry for the delay, see ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Untold world of my wife. Part 3**

"AAAAAAAAAAAND CHECKMATE!" the red-haired girl shouted with a toothy grin as she moved the tower in the table "That makes 0-3, i win"

"H-Hey! That´s so unfair!" Elise pouted, it has been more than an hour since they arrived to the palace, so many things happened, travel between worlds, knowing that her hubby was actually part of the royal family in other world, a strange kingdom named Ylisse, that they had to wait until the former leader of the shepherds of something like that was ready to welcome them, and in the meantime, she was playing chess with this strange but oddly friendly girl named Morgan, unlike Selena…..Severa in that world, she was so friendly and carefree, unlike her older sister, it was hard to believe that the serious Severa had this sister all her life and was still that grumpy retainer of her older sister Camilla, so right now they were in the quarters of the shepherd's waiting for the others

"Just let it go, Princess Elise" Inigo said with a grin "There´s hardly anyone in the kingdom that can outmatch her"

"Aaaawww, thanks Inigo" Morgan scratched her head "But there´s someone i can't beat"

"Is there? He must be really scary then!" Elise said "I mean, i can hardly think in someone that can be that good!"

"Yes! He´s pretty good, Father is actually the Grandmaster of Ylisse, so he has to be good!"

"Ohh! So he´s the tactician? I can´t bel-w-whaaat?! Your Father is a Grandmaster?!"

"Yep, actually, im his apprentice, so right now he should be training with me, but mother needed help with the little me"

"I….what?" Elise was confused "Th-The little you? Wh-"

"Moooooooooooorgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" a little kid voice could be heard from outside, before they could react, the door opened showing a little girl with a red dress and a white hair with pony tails entering, with a little ragdoll of a white-haired man, the kid quickly ran to Morgan and hugged her "I-Ini is being mean with me!"

"T-That is not true!" other boy ran inside the quarters, with an oddly resemblance with Inigo

"Inigo! What i said to be mean with her?" Morgan scolded the boy as she lifted the little girl

"I-Inigo? Wh-what?" Felicia blinked as she looked back at her husband and again to the boy, rubbing her eyes, she did it again, but there was no mistake, the little boy was a younger version of her husband "I-Inigo, wh-what is this?"

"Ahh, my Darling Felicia, i guess it is time to-"

"Oh! Oh! Can i explain it? I always wanted to do it!" Morgan cheerfully interrupted as the little girl in her arms hugged her ragdoll

"W-Wait! Please tell me how your father is first!" Elise raised her hand in protest

"Ahhh….ok, sure" Morgan smiled "Anything that you want to know in particular?"

"Mmmm…how is he? Is he really scary? Or gentle?"

"Well, father is really good, i guess?" Morgan said as she rubbed the little girl head, she purred in response "Buuuuuut, there are times when he can be scary, especially when is something to do with us"

"W-With you?"

"Y-yeah, i think is cute, but every time there is a guy trying to flirt with me, auntie Tharja always make sure that Father know who is, and after that there are those silly games he plays with them…but is actually a little annoying, most of them disappear after that"

"M-Morgan, th-there was a man with daddy and mummy" the little girl said looking up at her "I-Is aunty Rhajat going to do something again?"

"Is Tharja Severa, T-H-A-R-J-A, or Aunty" Morgan pocked her nose as the girl chuckled "Besides, She is with him, so Father won't be that mad, ok?"

"Of course he will be fine" Inigo laughed nervously "….wh-what is the worst that Uncle Robin could do?"

" _H-Hey, Princess Elise"_ Felicia tapped her shoulder " _Do you know what grandmaster is?"_

" _Uh? ummm, well….."_ Elise thought for a brief moment and then she replied with her trademark smile " _I have no idea"_ she giggled, making the maid deadpan at her always carefree behaivor

* * *

"D-Daddy, pl-please stop!" Severa said between sob´s, it´s been a while since the last time they were together, and both of them couldn't help but to cry when they shared a hug, as he slowly patted her head she buried her head in his chest

"Well, i can't stop when you´re hugging me like that dear" he chuckled as Severa nodded and kept the embrace.

For the moment Tsubaki was just smiling and leaning back in one of the walls of the room, it was incredible to see how that man broke so easily Severa´s wall around her heart, arm crossed, his gaze travelled to the woman in the bed, she was in every word, the living image of his daughter, same hair color, complexion and even similar voice, as the woman was still rocking her baby back and forward to make her sleep, she noticed his gaze, and couldn't help but smile as she bowed as best as she could "Oh, sorry about that, my daughter have the tendency to be…spoiled from my husband" she giggled as she invited the man to take seat aside of her

"That´s fine" he replied taking seat "My name is Tsubaki, is a pleasure to meet you milady"

"The pleasure is mine, my Name is Cordelia, and my husband name is Robin" she smiled to her baby while she giggled playing with her mother's thumb "And the precious girl here is Morgan"

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you little one" Tsubaki said as he waved his hand, making her laugh when she saw his face

"Oh my, is rare to see Morgan so happy to see someone for the first time" Cordelia commented as Tsubaki chuckled

"Dear, dont you think is time?" Robin said as he finally released a really embarrassed Severa

"I guess, after all, i dont think she´ll fall asleep after such commotion" with help from her husband, Cordelia straightened her back and with a shared smile she let her husband take her little child, then he walked to her white-haired girl who was still cleaning her face with her sleeves "Severa….i think is time you know each other, even if you already knows who is she, she needs to know who you are" Robin said as the child in his arms was watching carefully the face of Severa, who had her face filled with a lot of feelings, fear, happiness, shame, pride but most of all, looking at the little child she couldn't help but love how she tried to reach her with her little arms making little sound with her mouth.

"A-Ah, wh-what? N-no, i sh-shouldnt, a-after a-all i…"Severa tried to resist but after a few awkard moments, she accepted the little child in her arms, looking at her it was just like she remembered, how she looked at her face in sheer curiosity, how she grabed some of her bangs and played with it, a small smile on her face while the little child just laughed, then another memory, even if she wanted let her go, it wouldnt be made on time, she sighed as was she remembered happened 'again' "…and she puked" Severa said in chuckles using one napkin that robin passed her, fortunately it wasn't as much as she remembered, perhaps it was because she was younger in that time? Nevertheless, she was happy to be able to experience this again

"That´s certainly odd, the only one who she has puked was your younger self" Robin laughed as Cordelia smiled with her hand on her cheek, Severa smirked looking at her parents, seeing them again after so many years, it just felt…..right, looking down again she saw how the little girl was still watching every move of her, she sighed and showed in a funny way her tongue, making her younger sister laugh "….i guess you already know her name right?"

Severa nodded, feeling the weight of the girl in her arms was unreal, like she was living the past all over again, but this time, there wont be any more tears, or broken promises or undone wishes, this time, her heart felt at ease looking at the bright future of the first person she swore to protect, this time she could be at peace knowing that this time will be diferentes, no more tears of grief or sadness, no more dark days, this time she could preventiva all that suffering, this time she would make sure that she wont forget about her and her parents, about her friends, about her family, feeling new tears forming in her face, she nodded with a bittersweet Émile and trembling lips as she tried to surpress her feelings, failing in the process but to be honest she didnt care "Yeah…h-hello there Morgan….i-im Severa, i'm your older sister... Welcome to th-this world"

* * *

 **Well, that is for now, hope you enjoyed it, it has been a while since the last update of other fanfictions, to be honest i was a little delayed for the work, but there were other issues with the webpage, i couldnt upload any doc the last week, so i had to wait until this week for all the updates, you know, work and school...damn im tired**

 **Anyway, any comment and review is welcome, and as i said before, i will do my best to upload not only this, but all the fanfictions, but it may take a while, so please wait for it. Next updates this saturday with a little of luck**

 **Well, thats all for now, hope you have a good week and a good day!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


End file.
